lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzon
---- Kuzon is the second RP character of Supreme Kuzon. He is a 31 year old Saiyan who was born in Age 736. He is the husband of Helena, and the father of Kuzon Jr., Kuza, and Kuzek, and later discovered Kuzten. He is very powerful, and one of the original founding members of The Lookout Crew. He works to keep and protect peace and prosperity on Earth, and is known for his "good" Saiyan ancestry. He acts as a father figure to Kuro. Kuzon died of a heart disease on the night of July 6th, 1047, after his spar with Ethan. He went to Other World for the third time to regain his place as a true Saiyan. 'About' K'uzon is a good, fun-loving but also serious man. He is always willing to protect or honor someone, and will do anything he can to make life better for someone. He loves to have fun and eat food as well. Kuzon is always there if you need him, and he also loves to train and spar with other people and warriors. He is very laid back as well, and enjoys a nice spa, fireplace or cuddling with Helena. He also enjoys spending time with his children, and is almost like a child himself when he wants to be, as well as a jokester. 'Appearance K'uzon is a 6 foot tall, well mannered man. He has brown short hair similar to adult Gohan's. He usually wears his blue gi, with a white undershirt, wrist, waist and ankle bands. His feet always have boots around them, made of soft material; similar to slippers. Occasionally, Kuzon will grow a beard or a mustache. 'Biography 'Early Life' K'uzon was born to two unknown Saiyan parents (his father was soon revealed to be Lord Kuzon) on Planet Vegeta in Age 736. Not long upon being born, in late Age 737, he was sent off in a Spacepod to Earth to clear it out for the Saiyans. Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza only minutes later. Kuzon would soon land on Earth, where his spacepod would land hard in the deep mountains and forests. The crash was so harsh, Kuzon went into a deep sleep, unconicious, for almost 300 years (290 to be exact). Kuzon soon woke up. He grew to age, thriving through the forest, and he soon found an ancient, torn down stone castle. It had chests, and water and more in it. Kuzon discovered Naleth, a spirit from a dead martial arts warrior of whom once lived in the castle, until it was torn down in a storm many years ago. This, is who trained Kuzon to be a master of the arts. Every day, Kuzon would learn more skills. When Kuzon was 18 (he counts himself as being born in 1016, when he woke from his unconsciousness) in Age 1034, he left the woods and made his way into the real world; the city. Kuzon learned many things here, and knew his life was starting. 'Meeting the Ultra Gang K'uzon soon found another Saiyan, Zion. They became best friends, and learned each other's history. Ian was Zion's brother, and they liked each other as friends. Zion and the others knew the Ultra gang, Hoodie, Gotek, TUN, Richie and many others; powerful warriors of Earth. Zion, Kuzon and Ian were best buds, and trained together a lot. Kuzon and Zion fought Gotek and Hoodie many times in serious battles, as well as TUN, who used his Doctor powers to help destroy Kuzon and the others. They gained a rivalry. Ian helped Kuzon achieve 'Super Saiyan 4 during his TUN fight on another planet. Kuzon, Zion and Ian left the Ultra gang after many bad events, and went to form their own crew. 'The Lookout Crew' K'uzon and the others made their way to the Lookout. On the Lookout, they founded a gang of warriors to protect Earth, because they thought the Ultra gang wasn't suited to protect Earth. So they formed a crew, ''The Lookout Crew!!! The crew slowly started getting new people, including Tenchi, Harmony and later, Nova/Mars, SS and more and more in Age 1040. Life was looking up. '''Kuzon vs. Nova "It was a battle that we were waiting for. It was a blue day. I appeared to fight Goten at the battle scene. I powered up and Goten and me rushed each other. We started the ultimate battle. It wasn't long until we turned into Super Saiyans and Kaio-Kens. We soon became Super Saiyan 2s. It wasn't long until I became a Legendary Super Saiyan 2 and beat him around. He went Full Power Super Saiyan 3 during that and we were on par. So I became a Super Saiyan 3 and we pared. Soon I threw a Death Ball and Goten didn't even know it would destroy the Earth behind him. It started to break. I had the idea of turning into Golden Apes and we battle. We battled as Apes until we became Super Saiyan 4s. We had the battle of the lifetime. Soon we got sick and the planet was about to blow, so we both went and did our final moves. I did a Super Omega Dragon Fist and he did a Super Ultra Dragon Fist. We soon tore through each other and fell to the ground. We had our last words, I had Goten use his powers to wish the Earth normal, then we fell down, and died. We went to Other World after that, not to return for 8 months. We told Zion and the others not to wish us back and i said Goodbye to Earth. We went off to Grand Kai after that." - Kuzon's narration 'The Memorial Day Tournament' Kuzon soon later after being wished Back, joined in the Memorial Day Tournament, with Leo, Zion, Ryutaros (AKA Tenchi or Ryu), and Domon, with Goten as the Announcer. Kuzon sat on the sidelines confidently watching the first few fights leading up to The finals, where he (a master), fought the greatest one who made it there. Soon it is the finals and his turn to join in. Kuzon was fighting Tenchi. Kuzon rushed Tenchi and they started a short battle. Tenchi with his Optic Blasts easily cut through Kuzon's gi and even skin at time. Kuzon appeared to be losing and the audience was mostly voting for Tenchi, so he also lost confidence. Kuzon soon went Super Saiyan, but it still didn't provide an advantage. After 4 minutes of fighting, Kuzon decided to end it. He landed down and reverted back. He said tournaments aren't his type and left. They then continued the tournament and unknown winners won. 'Other and Death' After many years, Kuzon trained and went through many normal common things and such. It was not long until he met Zan, who became his friend quickly. After alot of time and meeting people and going through adventures and stuff, he soon had to go away from the crew and be alone for many years. After he left the Crew (he was still in it just away), he was gone for 6 years alone in the mountains of Earth training. After 6 years, he returned to the Crew, where he met Zan and all the new people and stuff. Though he said that he always feels his Heart burn. He said that he went to the doctor a lot but they can never do anything (their tools always break when they try to cut through his chest http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ). He said he just came to tell everyone he was going to a better doctor, where he would have open heart surgery, and he may not survive. So he fled off. After 3 days, a doctor called the Lookout. Zan answered it and it was a Doctor from the hospital. The doctor called and after some words, said that Kuzon has '''passed away.' Zan was surprised, and told the other members of the crew. After they hung up, a mysterious voice appeared in the sky. It was soon to be revealed by Kuzon to be Kuzon's. He said, "Hello http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif . I am Kuzon. I am happy in other world. And do not wish me back, it is a natural cause anyway. I feel my time on Earth is ending, so I died anyway. I have a better fighter in mind, he will come soon. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png I decided to let a kid here in Other World come to Earth and join you. To take my place, His name is Kuro, and He will be my sucsssor to the crew. I wish Earth good luck http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif. See you one day Zan and everyone, Good bye." His voice then disappeared while Zan and the others are suprised. Kuzon then left into Other World, not to be seen, ever again, only to help Kuro at times... That ended Kuzon's reign and his reign in the Lookout Crew. He was missed. 'Temporary Comeback' It was over 3 months, while Kuzon was in other world eating waffles and training, that a fight broke out during Kuro and Zan Jr's training. Kuro lead Zan Jr in Kuzon's house, where they went into the basement and trained, While Kuzon's ghost (Kuzon speaking from Other World) lead them. The next day, they woke up, but something was not right. Zan Jr's long lost brother, Yamato, broke in Kuzon's seeminly invincible house. After Kuro hid and stuff, Yamato found out about Zan Jr. And they talked, then attacked in a fight. Kuro soon was sick of it and budded in, attack Yamato, but being easily thrown aside, at the window, where he was severly hurt and had a broke leg. Zan Jr, pummeled on the floor, soon tried to reach Kuro, but Kuzon stood in the way and stood up to Yamato, though he couldn't fight him cause he was a ghost who was dead already. Soon enough, Yamato blew up Kuzon's house, and dissappeared. Kuzon, sad, got Kuro, and Zan Jr and they fled to the forest. Soon, Zan Jr brung Kuzon and Kuro to a place where Kuzon could be revived, cause he wanted to be. So Zan Jr brung him to his old master, _____. There, Kuzon was soon revived! After some happiness, they went back to the Lookout, Zan Jr dissappeared. After Kuzon came back, everyone was happy. They all hugged him and he got fitted in again. But not long later, Zan Jr and Yamato shown up fighting near the Lookout. 'Living back on the Lookout' Kuzon after a few years, decided to retire from fighting and just live on the Lookout with his home. He grew a large brown beard and let his hair grow out some more. He now stays in the Lookout living room and watches Car auctions and woodstock from 1969. He doesn't do much and is getting fat from all that popcorn and diet pepsi. Kuzon sson decides to stay on the Lookout. Soon, Kuro became 11 years old. He really only stays on the Lookout, with new hermit Kuzon. Kuzon soon showed everyone a place called the Skulfn Cairn, a large sacred multidimensional training void. Soon after that, Kuzon brings up the plan to go traveling, and that he is going to live in his old Chevy van. An old dirty van. Michael Iron, who Kuzon and Kuro are now going to train, all get comfy in the van. They are all going to travel across the world training. On the first day, Kuzon stops the van while driving along a steep canyon. He and the others get out. Kuzon teaches Mike a new move, the Lightning Bolt. Then he lets Kuro take on Mike, with Kuzon helping out some. 'Fight against the Gods of Death' After long times of peace, Kuzon, who is always training with others in the Skulfn Cairn, discovers the ancient God of Death's son, Hepustus, knows mortals are in the Cairn. Hepustus will do anything to guard his father, Heatusphus', grave, which is the Dark Lake, hidden in the Soul Cairn, and not seen in over 500 billion years, hundreds of billions of years before life existed. The crew knows they are in danger and have to fight a GOD, or his son for now, and go to find help. Kuro doesn't do much, but follows along with Kuzon and Zat. Zat leads Kuro and the others underwater in the Pacific Ocean to the Ryugu, an Antlantis-like hotel, where they await to meet the Sea Dragon for further guidance. Soon after all that, Kuzon is on the Lookout with the others thinking. Kuzon teleports to the Skulfn Cairn with Kuro and the others and gets in. He runs to the wall at the end of the cairn, to see what Hepatus is up too. Heapustus escapes and runs through the cairn, Kuzon and them failing to catch up. Heapustus makes it to the end, and makes a barrier and floats in a wierd way above a black lake. The crew, Kuzon mainly, knows what is going on, and quickly gets out of the Cairn. He gets to the Lookout again, and knows they must go to Other World, to meet an old wise man who knows about this problem the universe faces. They teleport to Other world, and meet up with him. Kuzon explains everything, as Kuro looks for little Yellow, Zion in a kid form (but he doesn't know :::D). The old man points out the Skulfn Cairn, and everyone find out he isn't actually dead when he teleports right to it. The Old man, on the rim of the portal, makes movements, and makes another orange portal appear in the corner of the Skulfn cairn blue one. He sprinkles a liquid on everyone, and they make their way in. They make their way to the Library. Kuzon leads. Hidden in the library known, is a large lobby, and many secret passage ways, and who knows what else. Skeletons, secret messages, and more, full of secrets that are never revealed line halls and passageways. The Great Library is the greatest information source in the universe. It is dusty because it hasn't been opened in 500,000 years. Hidden, is a large book with almost 10,000 pages, G.O.D. (God of Death), telling the story of the God's of Death. Kuzon, Kuro and the others take the book, which is locked, and steal it, and break through the ceiling, and move on. Outside, around the library, is a never ending ocean. Under the ocean, is millions of scattered portals to unknown dimensions. Behind the Library, which is on a giant rock, is the underwater volcano to the Skulfn Cairn, which the gang uses to get home. The gang appears back in the Skulfn Cairn through a portal, which then closes. Kuzon sees that Heapustus is a lot more powerful now. Kuro is ready for the battle and orders Zero to guard the book so Kuzon can read some of it when needed. Kuzon, Kuro, and the others get ready to fight and rush into battle. Heapustus uses many tricks and Ki blasts, but still shows weak skill, and it isn't long until he is defeated. When he is defeated, the universe goes into a change, and there is a huge explosion, almost destroying the Skulfn Cairn. After that long battle, the Dark Lake begins to twirl, and then, a giant Minotaur creature raises. He names himself, as the God of Death, Heatusphus. He has giant hammers and more. He attacks, and at first, he damages everyone quickly. Kuro blasts first into Complete Super Saiyan, and kicks him hard into a wall. After much pummeling and long battle, Kuzon reads the book some more, while Kuro is badly damaged. Kuro blasts into Sapphire Super Saiyan and starts shooting large crystals at Heatusphus. Kuzon finds out that there is only one way to defeat Heatusphus, with a Multiple Fusion. Kuro, badly beaten, is smashed into a rock nearby. Kuzon and the others go and wonder what is happened. Kuro explains he used his ALL his power and lifeforce, to help weaken Heatusphus. Kuro explains to wish him back later, and ''slowly dies. Kuzon, ready to avenge him, gets ready. Kuzon, Vegitax, Kuro, Kuzon and Michael Iro must fuse all together. So they get in the right stances, and fuse together! Into...Migizoro This fusion of 5 stands just above the right power needed to defeat Heatusphus, a God. So after much pummeling, all-together, they create a Super Univeral Supreme Spirt Bomb, and gather ALL the energy from the entire universe, and launch it at Heatusphus! Heat can't stand the power and barely pushes it back almost crossing super dimensions, and he starts to incinerate and explode on the in and outside. Heatusphus speaks his final words, and After that, there is a large ass explosion, destroying the entire northern universe... Zero defuses and used his power to quickly teleport everyone to Other World before they are stuck in the blast. When in Other World, Migizoro defuses back into the gang. Kuzon knows about the universe being almost destroyed, and goes to King Yemma's great great great grandson, and explains it all. Yemma, annoyed, pulls out his magical staff and tells Kuzon to speak into the staff, to the All-Knower, the creator of all of existance, to create it again. In a blast, the entire north universe comes back into existance. Kuzon and them quickly teleport back to the Lookout, happily to be home and comfy. Kuzon gets the Supreme Dragon Balls, and wishes back Kuro and everything else back to normal. The sky doesn't turn green this time though. The universe is back to normal...for now...Kuro goes back to regular life, with the other Lookout Crew. 'Fight with Lord Kuzon, his father' It was a sunny Lookout day, 4 years later, in 1047. Kuro was eating, Kuzon was sun bathing and the world was good. It wasn't long, Kuzon went in the Lookout Home to wash dishes, and noticed something on the TV when Kuro turned it on. "There was a recent explosion in West City! A large unknown spaceship is killing and burning everything It is- AHH!!" and it was interupted. The Lookout crew knew to expect trouble and quickly left to West City. When there, Kuzon and Kuro and the others found a shard of metal, with words imprinted on it. "Dear son, I know who you are and I question your wherabouts. Come to 135"134'141. Sincerely, your father". Kuzon was confused by "your father", and quickly left back to the Lookout with Mars, Ethan, Merohan, Kotaz, and Nikad. Once there, Kuzon imediately contacted his 149 year old spaceship, and they blasted off. They soon landed on a strange planet with a red sky and glow, smelling like meat. They hopped off, curiously, and ran to the nearest power source. On the way, little green stinky meaty people stopped them. They explained they are the intelligent race being enslaved by a Lord. The crew went ahead, until they found the dome. A giant black gate opened and the crew walked in. It was full of thousands of green people in stadium seats, and a giant inside, with a red water fountain. Soon, a man in a cape with a Saiyan tail showed up and welcomed them. He soon explained he was Kuzon's father, who escaped Vegeta's explosion and found his way here 300 years ago. He enslaved the weak ones and stole their power of eternal life (until they're killed). Then he says he lured them there to kill them. He then attacks. All the Crew are ready, while Kuzon is uneasy and confused why his father is so evil and sick. They fight a while. Lord Kuzon holds himself, while Merohan is the main fighter next to Kuzon. Ethan and Mars are fighting green people who are attacking them in the background. Lord Kuzon throws many remarks, and after seeing the others going Super Saiyan, he unleashes his form, shocking everyone. They fight more and more and it gets violent. Soon, Lord Kuzon is outmatched. He keeps absorbing magic water from the fountain in the middle of the dome, until Kotaz destroys it, pissing of Lord Kuzon and making him attack at full force. After Lord Kuzon is thrown down and stuck, he looks at the moon, about to become a Great Ape. His tail is ripped off by Merohan as soon as he sees something happening. He then fights more. Soon, a voice is heard. The voice recognizes itself, as Kuzoh! The grandfather of Kuzon and father of Lord Kuzon. Lord Kuzon fights him, saying he is weak and stupid. Kuzoh says he isn't perfect, but that a real Saiyan doesn't just enslave anyone and kill anyone. He explains it is wrong, and helps fight him. Soon, Lord Kuzon becomes a great ape, and terrorizes everyone. But he is still beaten, as all the Crew shoots their best blasts at him. He soon shrinks, insulted. His shirt is gone and he is shribbled on the ground cold. He gets up, no words, and tries to escape to the Crew's spaceship to run because he knows he is beaten. The crew catches up to him, and stops him. Quickly, Merohan destroys him with a Super Dragon Fist. Lord Kuzon floats half naked with a hole in his torso, and the crew tells the green people to take care of the rest, and they start kicking him in places and sray painting him, until Lord Kuzon is destroyed from play torture. Kuzon does nothing but sit in the ship and watch out the window, and gains a tear, asking why his father had to be so evil and not he kind you look up too. Soon, Kuzoh came back and wanted to give something to Kuro (who he called his "nephew") and grandson. He gave Kuro a box full of never ending waffles, and Kuzon a box with a scroll of unnamed contents as a gift to remember him. Kuzoh says they can always call for him when they need help, and then disappears. The crew returns happily to the Lookout, and resumes life. 'Supreme Super Saiyan 6' One day, Kuzon had an idea. He gathered the Supreme Dragon Balls, and put them on the lookout, and summoned Supreme Shenron. Supreme Shenron came and Kuzon wished for..he wished that he could acheive Supreme Super Saiyan 6. His wish was granted and Shenron went away. Kuzon then felt power, and powered up, and then BOOM! Kuzon was a Supreme Super Saiyan 6!!! 'Kuzon felt the power, and punched the air, sending a shockwave in that direction across Earth. Kuzon then teleported to an arena in space, where Nikad, Kika, Tanks and Zero were at fighting each other after Kika killed Tanks' daughter. 'Sparring with Ethan On July 6th, 1047, Kuzon and Ethan decided to spar at their highest; Master (Kuzon) vs. Student (Ethan). It started with a normal fight, moves and much ki. Soon, they became Legendary Supreme Super Saiyans, and went to their highest. Kuzon wiped out an entire desert with a Super God-Breaker, and a dam, which flooded the entire place, as well as it started raining and thunder-storming. It was high enough to be a vast, dark ocean. They fought still, scarred and bloody in a super-battle, Kuzon vs. Ethan. They did their best attacks at each other. Soon, there was only a cliff left in the middle of the ocean where they fought. They fought underwater as well many times, with ships being thrown at each other. On another one, and finally, Ethan and Kuzon used their greatest attacks on each other, and it resulted in Ethan's engulfing Kuzon, tearing the cliff down and Kuzon being knocked out. Kuzon was thrown into the ocean with the other mountain-rubble, but Kuzoh came and saved him all of a sudden out of no where! Kuzon was thrown from the rubble, and Kuzoh wasn't seen again but for a golden sparkle in the sky. Kuzon soon got up when Kuro appeared and gave him some energy (they are still on a cliff in the ocean). Kuzon got up, and congratulated Ethan for defeating him (though Kuzon still had a lot left in him). They then returned to the Lookout. 'Death' O'n the night after him and Ethan's spar, Kuzon went to bed, like usual after feeding Kuzon Jr.. The next morning, Kuzon Jr. went in to wake Kuzon up so they could go fishing like Kuzon promised. Kuzon wouldn't mysteriously wake up. Helena soon got into it and called the ambulance. They pronounced Kuzon ''dead. The causes were either; unknown causes, or a heart virus/disease in his sleep. Helena, Kuzon Jr., and the others mourned heavily as the death was unexpected. Kuro took place as leader of the Lookout, and also trained Kuzon Jr. Kuzon went to Other World to Heaven. There, he wanted to start new, and so he began his 5-Year training session to reach his Ultimate form. '''Transformations and Power Levels Kuzon has trained for many years and has achieved even the most highest of powers as a Saiyan warrior. ---- *'Base' - his normal form. (250,000,000) *'Great Ape' - when Kuzon takes the form of a giant ape. He can control himself. (550,000,000) *'Super Saiyan' - Kuzon's normal Super Saiyan transformation. (1,000,000,000) *'Super Saiyan 2' - Kuzon's normal SSJ form, in it he is confident and fun. (25,000,000,000) *'Super Saiyan 3' - Kuzon's rarely uses it anymore. He is usually serious. (100,750,000,000) *'Golden Great Ape' - Never uses it anymore, as it is useless. He has no control. (125,000,000,000) *'Super Saiyan 4' - Kuzon uses it commonly. Is arrogant and serious. (200,500,000,000) *'Great Gray Ape' - Uses it commonly as Great Ape. Doesn't use it that much though. (350,000,000,000) *'Super Saiyan 5' - Never uses it as he never cared to master it. Loses control. (500,000,000,000) *'Supreme Super Saiyan' - Kuzon commonly uses it but is serious. (750,500,000,000) *'Supreme Super Saiyan 2' - Always uses this as it is easy and he mastered it. (1,000,000,000,000) *'Supreme Super Saiyan 3' - Rarely uses. Cocky and confident. (100,000,000,000,000) *'Supreme Super Saiyan 4' - Uses kind of rarely. Serious and arrogant. (250,000,000,000,000) *'Supreme Super Saiyan 5' - Uses commonly. Fun and confident. (500,000,000,000,000) *'Supreme Super Saiyan 6' - Uses very commonly. Likes to make BOOMs with his power. (700,000,000,000,000) *'Neo Super Saiyan' - Uses commonly. Serious, cocky, with a bit of arrogance. (520,500,000,000,000) *'Legendary Supreme Super Saiyan' - Arrogant and confident, can get a bit out of hand at times. His legendary form. (750,000,000,000,000) 'Attacks and Techniques' Kuzon has learned many new techniques in his life that he wishes to keep making stronger. ---- *'Ki Blast '- the most common form of energy wave. *'Ki Barrage' - a rapid attack with multiple ki blasts at once. *'Ultra Ki Barrage '- like Ki Barrage, but with stronger blue blasts. *'Ultimate Ki Barrage '- like Ultra Ki Barrage. but with even stronger larger blue blasts that shock you. *'Solar Flare' - a large flash of light that is blinding. *'Death Beam' - a powerful pink beam of ki that can kill someone easily. *'Death Beam Barrage' - multiple death beams at once shot from the finger. *'Kamehameha' - a powerful wave of blue energy shot at the opponent. *'Super Kamehameha' - a more powerful version of the kamehameha. *'Kaio-ken' - a powerful state of complete power where you can move faster and fight better. *'Super Kaio-Ken' - a mixture of Super Saiyan and Kaio-Ken. *'Legendary Super Kaio-Ken' - a mixture of Legendary Super Saiyan and Kaio-Ken. *'Dino Punch' - a powerful punch with your fist full of shocking orange ki. *'Dragon Fist' - a powerful attack when your body and the power of a Dragon smash into your target. *'Super Dragon Fist' - a more powerful version of the Dragon Fist. *'Omega Dragon Fist' - a mix of Super Saiyan 4 and the Dragon Fist. 50x more powerful than Super Dragon Fist, and is white. *'Super Omega Dragon Fist' - more powerful version of Omega Dragon Fist. *'Spirit Bomb' - a blue attack that explodes on contact, causing severe damage. *'Super Spirit Bomb' - a more powerful larger version of the Spirt Bomb, includes the energy of people on the planet Kuzon is on currently. *'Super Bomb' - as large as the Spirit Bomb, but Kuzon holds it and shoots a beam from the other side of the ball, causing repeated massive damage. *'Neon Mace '- one of Kuzon's invented attacks. An orange mace Kuzon can hit with. *'Giant Shiner - '''a large shining/blinding attack, similar to the Solar Flare. *'Maximum Nuke - a large explosion attack causing major damage. *Blazing Saw - an attack making a blue saw that shocks and scars the opponent. ' *'Super 100x Legendary Spirit Bomb '- when Kuzon as a Legendary Super Saiyan forms a Spirit Bomb with all his full power and all the energy in the universe. *'Head Knocker '- a bash attack causing minor damage. *'Full Pressure Energy Wave''' - powerful wave of energy thrown at the opponent. *'High Pressure Energy Wave' - more powerful version of Full Pressure Energy Wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - the complete power Energy Wave. *'Destructo Disk' - Kuzon rarely uses it, and uses Blazing Saw instead. Sharp plate that cuts through many things. *'Black Bolt- '''a shock of lightning energy in a black bolt causing massive damage where it hits. *'Time Globe' - Attack used and taught to him in Other World. When he uses it, he has to hold his breath and the time of the whole universe slows down, and only him and his opponent(s) notice it, until he has to breathe again, and it returns to normal. Like Guldo's attack. *'Ultra Cannon '- a blast of energy causing minor damage. *'Air Crunch' - where Kuzon flies through the air with an invisible force field, making a large crunch noice now and then. *'Shockwave Punch' (AKA Galactic Boom) - where Kuzon punches the air and it sends a large powerful shockwave in that direction. *'Electric Wave' - A powerful electric wave of ki shot at the enemy. *'Blast Salad' - A combo of powerful ki attacks that have colors that resemble a salad. *'Negative Energy Form' - Where Kuzon swtiches the world into negative mode, and can do many things "beyond the ordinary" such as seeing people's souls and lifeforces. It is all negative colors. To be added. 'Trivia' *Kuzon did not know anything of his ancestry until he was confronted by his father in early 1047. *Kuzon is the second founding member of the Lookout Crew. He is currently the leader of it, as Zion, the original leader and all his reincarnations and choosings below him, are dead or gone. *Kuzon has died of a Heart Disease two times, suggesting he has a weak heart. 'Gallery''' SSJ2Kuzon.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon KuzonSSJ3.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Kuzon Chocalate!!!!.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan SSSJKuzon.jpg|Supreme Super Saiyan SSJ4Kuzonold.png|Super Saiyan 4 Old Kuzon KuzonDriving.jpg|Kuzon driving with Helena Kuzon8bit.png|8-Bit Kuzon BadassKuzon.jpg| KuzonHelenaM.png|Kuzon and Helena's Wedding Pic Category:Awesome Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Male Category:Kuzon Category:Characters added by Kuzey457 Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Master Category:Masters Category:Role-Play Category:Grandmasters Category:Good Category:Kamehameha Users Category:User Warrior Category:Sysop approved Category:Supreme Super Saiyan Category:Legendary Category:Fanon